LOS GRANDES REYES DEL PASADO
by Tavata
Summary: Después de recuperar su reino una nueva amenaza se presenta en el reino de Simba... y solo los grandes reyes del pasado lograron detenerla...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo uno. La Nada

El rey había regresado, después de enfrentarse al tirano, al tío usurpador, el rey Simba se levantaba como soberano de esas tierras.

Junto con su reina Nala, sus amigos y consejeros Timon y Pumbaa y el sabio Rafiki junto con el leal mayordomo Zazu las tierras prosperaban. Las manadas de animales habían regresado lentamente cuando el equilibrio fue restaurado y ahora con el nacimiento del heredero parecía que todo lo que habían sufrido había sido parte de una pesadilla que por fin terminaba…

Simba se encontraba viendo el horizonte desde la parte más alta de la Roca del Rey, el joven león recordaba cuando su padre y él habían subido hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Simba- dijo la reina Nala llegando a donde estaba el león- ¿Qué observas?

El reino- contestó el león- veo como el ciclo de la vida continua.

Oh mi querido Simba- dijo la leona frotando su cabeza con la del macho- sé que tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, vamos, baja, las cazadoras regresaran pronto con la comida.

Nala bajo, Simba dio un último vistazo a sus tierras para bajar a comer…

El sol despunto tan radiante como solo brillaba en las hermosas planicies africanas, Simba se desperezo mientras bostezando salió de la cueva dejando dormida a Nala y a su pequeño cachorro.

El león se fue directamente al manantial a tomar agua como lo hacía cada mañana, después de beber vio su reflejo en las cristalinas aguas, mientras se contemplaba en esa fresca mañana algo llamó su atención, algo desconcertante.

Del otro lado del manantial otra figura se había reflejado… un león también observaba el reflejo de Simba en el agua.

El león parecía algo cansado, Simba no dejaba de observarlo al principio pensó que se trataría de un ataque de forasteros o alguna amenaza a su reino pero al verlo ahí solo, sin nadie cerca hizo que se relajara un poco.

¿Dónde me encuentro?- preguntó el león desconocido.

En mis dominios, estás en las tierras de los leones- contestó Simba- ¿cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre es Bhati- dijo el león- lamento el entrar de esta forma en tus tierras…

Simba vio que el león tenía una herida en la pata izquierda.

Podría infectarse- dijo Simba señalando la herida

Oh no es nada, sanará- dijo Bhati parecía realmente cansado.

Nala apareció detrás de Simba.

¿Un amigo?- preguntó la leona parándose junto a Simba.

Al menos no parece hostil- dijo el rey.

Simba iba a preguntar otra cosa cuando Bhati se desplomó en la tierra.

Nala ve por las leonas- ordeno Simba.

Ella hizo lo que el rey le había ordenado, Simba se acercó al león, su melena era menos rojiza que la de Simba, el león estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

Simba puso su pata en la cabeza de Bhati, realmente estaba muy caliente.

Aisha…- dijo Bhati delirando.

Simba nunca había escuchado ese nombre.

Después de unos minutos que para Simba fueron demasiado largos llegó Nala acompañada de otras leonas y los inseparables Timon y Pumbaa.

La frescura en la pata lo hizo despertarse, estaba rodeado por varias leonas y frente a ellas el león con el que había hablado en el manantial. Un mandril estaba recargado en un bastón junto al león.

Tranquilo- dijo Simba al ver el miedo en los ojos de Bhati- somos amigos…

Mi nombre es Bhati- dijo el león- de la manada del rey Naba de las tierras rojas del norte pasando los desiertos…

Simba volteo a ver a Rafiki quien asintió, el sabio mandril sabía acerca de esas tierras y esos leones.

Estas demasiado lejos de tus tierras entonces- dijo Simba- ¿Por qué?

Por la Nada- dijo Bhati.

¿Qué es la Nada?- preguntó Simba

Es la Nada, es el hambre, es la sed, la desesperanza y la destrucción, es el miedo- dijo el león- huí antes de que yo también cayera…

Rafiki parecía ser el único que entendía lo que Bhati decía.

En ese caso también vendrá aquí- dijo el mandril.

Bhati asintió.

Me parece que sí, una vez que ha sido despertada, no se detendrá hasta atacar a todos los leones… todos corremos peligro- dijo Bhati

Bhati no mentía.

¿A qué se refiere Bhati, Rafiki?- preguntó Simba.

Es un espíritu maligno- dijo el mandril- se dice que los grandes reyes del pasado fueron los únicos que pudieron detenerla.

¿Cómo la detengo antes de que destruya mi reino?- preguntó el león.

Sólo los grandes reyes del pasado supieron como detenerla…-dijo Rafiki.

Simba levanto la vista al cielo azul que lo cubría, había recuperado su reino y no lo perdería contra un fantasma de tiempos ancestrales; pero, ¿cómo? Era la pregunta que se hacía con insistencia…

Todo ese día Simba se la paso pensativo, Bhati agradeció la ayuda recibida y se ofreció a acompañar a las leonas para buscar la comida de ese día, también Timon y Pumbaa lo aceptaron después de que Bhati prometió por su garra derecha no comérselos, es más hasta el pequeño Kopa acompañado de su madre se acercó a oler al nuevo león.

Nala permitió que Bhati hiciera reverencia ante el pequeño Kopa.

¿Nadie sobrevivió más que tú?- preguntó Nala

Cuando la Nada ataca, todos pierden las ganas de continuar, se sumen en una tristeza tal que se dejan morir, las planicies se secan, los animales mueren de hambre… yo solo corrí- dijo Bhati- soy un cobarde.

¿Y la herida de tu pata?- preguntó Nala.

Tuve el atrevimiento de retar a la Nada cuando vi como atacaba a mi amada Aisha… un grave error- continuo el león.

Entonces no es un fantasma- razonó la leona.

Ningún león puede con ella, es más que un fantasma- dijo Bhati.

Nala no pudo menos que abrazar a su pequeño cachorro temiendo el peligro que le esperaba a ella y a su familia, pero sobre todo a su amado Simba…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos. Avisos

Simba rogaba a los grandes reyes del pasado le hablaran acerca de lo que era la Nada pero esa noche las estrellas callaron; estaba a punto de retirarse de nuevo a la Roca del León cuando el viento comenzó a cambiar.

El rey olfateo el aire, eso ya lo había vivido antes, estaba seguro; de pronto…

"Simba" era la voz de Mufasa.

Simba levanto la vista de nuevo a las estrellas, y como había pasado hacía tiempo cuando más necesitaba el consejo de su padre, la imagen del gran rey Mufasa apareció para darle consuelo, ahora delineado por las estrellas en ese cielo nocturno.

Padre- dijo Simba- ¿cómo se derrota a la Nada?

"No fue en mi tiempo- dijo el fantasma del león- ni en el tiempo de Ahadi mi padre, ni en el de Mohatu su padre, Simba solo los grandes reyes pueden detenerla… recuerda eso cuando se presente…"

Una vez más la brisa se dejo sentir alborotando la melena de Simba, después solamente el silencio, de la imagen del gran rey Mufasa no había rastro.

¿Qué fue eso, el clima?- preguntó Rafiki sentado sobre una roca.

Una pista, me parece- dijo Simba- me gustaría que hablaran sin enigmas…

La mañana siguiente fue muy diferente a cualquier otra mañana en el África de los leones… la neblina matutina no había desaparecido como lo hace el rocío al sentirse el sol, al contrario dejaba cierto frío en el ambiente.

Así empezó todo cuando la Nada estaba a punto de llegar- dijo Bhati.

Zazu- ordenó Simba- revisa que las manadas estén bien, si hay algún cambio en ellas avísame.

Sí su alteza- dijo el mayordomo alejándose al vuelo.

Bhati ¿Qué fue lo primero que paso cuando la Nada llegó?- preguntó Simba.

Los manadas no se movieron de donde estaban, el río comenzó a secarse, el frío aumento y finalmente –dijo Bhati- con el rugido de un león la Nada llegó…

En ese caso no hay mucho tiempo- dijo Simba- Timon, Pumbaa; ustedes revisen el río.

Como quieras Simba- dijo Timon montando a su inseparable Pumbaa.

Nala- continuo Simba- tú y mi madre quédense en la Roca del Rey lo mismo que Sarafina, una escolta de leonas se quedaran con ustedes, las demás se dividirán en grupos de tres, revisen cada parte del reino, cualquier cosa que les parezca extraña me la reportan.

Las leonas asintieron.

¿Rey Simba, y yo?- preguntó Bhati.

Tú me acompañaras a ver a Rafiki- dijo Simba- mi padre dijo que solo los grades reyes del pasado pudieron detenerla; Rafiki debe saber como la detuvieron ellos… ¡Andando!

Todos se movilizaron para hacer lo que el rey hacía.

Las cálidas tierras de los leones se sentían cada vez más frías, más avanzaba la mañana más frío se sentía, la misma neblina matutina seguía cubriendo más y más las planicies del reino.

Las manadas no se habían movido de donde se encontraban como reportó Zazu al ver a los dos leones machos corriendo hacia el árbol de Rafiki.

Zazu, regresa con Nala a la Roca del Rey, si pasa algo avísame- dijo Simba sin detenerse.

Timon y Pumbaa también habían encontrado que el río corría más lento que de costumbre, Simba los mandó con las demás suricatas, que todos se movilizaran a la Roca del Rey había sido la orden de su majestad.

También las leonas llegaban reportando que los animales estaban inquietos, que algunos habían creído ver sombras entre los arbustos como si se trataran de depredadores pero ninguno podía asegurar que era.

Una vez más Simba mando a las leonas de regreso a la Roca del Rey.

¿Serán hienas?- preguntó Simba.

No lo creo- dijo Bhati corriendo al lado del rey- no sé que son esas sombras pero también aparecieron en mi hogar cuando la Nada llegó.

En ese caso debemos apresurarnos- dijo Simba.

Frente a ellos ya se podía ver el árbol de Rafiki.

El mandril ya los esperaba abajo.

Rafiki, ¿Cómo detuvieron los grandes reyes del pasado a la Nada?- preguntó Simba.

Sólo ellos lo saben- dijo el sabio mandril.

¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirnos?- preguntó Bhati sin entender.

Sólo los grandes reyes del pasado pudieron detenerla y solo ellos podrán decirles el como lo hicieron- dijo Rafiki.

Simba y Bhati sabían que Rafiki estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía así que no tuvieron más remedio que regresar a la Roca del Rey.

El sol no calentaba la tierra, los animales parecían tener miedo de algo que no veían, el agua del río estaba en los niveles más bajos, la niebla continuaba presente, Simba y Bhati sentían como si algo los estuviera acechando desde las sombras que proyectaban los arboles, hasta los mismos arbustos parecían atemorizantes.

Al llegar a la Roca del Rey las leonas parecían nerviosas, Timon y las demás suricatas estaban pegadas a Pumbaa como si el jabalí los pudiera proteger mientras Simba llegaba.

Nala se acerco a Simba también había miedo en sus ojos verdes.

¿Qué esta pasando Simba?- preguntó Nala con una nota de temor en la voz.

Simba abrió la boca para decirle a Nala que todo estaría bien pero ningún sonido salió de sus fauces, el rugido de un león se dejo escuchar silenciando al rey.

Simba y Bhati salieron a la entrada de la Roca del Rey para observar todo el territorio, la neblina cubría prácticamente toda la tierra, y sobre ella, arrastrándose como una serpiente una sombra más negra que la misma noche.

Los pájaros y demás animales quedaron en silencio, Simba comprendió que eso debía ser la Nada, entró rápidamente a la cueva solamente para ver que las leonas estaban echadas sobre la roca temblando de miedo, Hasta el mismo Kopa parecía estar muy triste lo mismo que las suricatas, el jabalí y Zazu.

Así ataca la Nada- dijo Bhati desde la entrada.

¿Por qué no nos afecta a ti o a mi?- preguntó Simba.

Tal vez porque yo ya la vi- dijo el león-y porque usted desciende de los grandes reyes del pasado, creo.

Simba no sabía si eso sería verdad, pero no tuvo tiempo de sacar conclusiones, la sombra avanzo sobre la roca hasta llegar a donde ellos estaban.

Simba y Bhati rugieron pero no paso nada, la sombra se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma… Simba no pudo evitar abrir los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa de tener a la Nada frente a él…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo tres. Los grandes reyes del pasado

Simba no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estuviera de pie algo que podía destruir un reino entero solamente con su simple presencia.

Bhati ya había dicho que la Nada se presentaría, pero nada de lo que el joven león dijera podía preparar a Simba para tenerla ahí a la entrada de su cueva.

YO SOY LA NADA- dijo la sombra mientras terminaba de tomar forma y el fío aumentaba- ¿ME TEMES CACHORRO?

¡No te temo!- rugió Simba- ¡fuera de mi reino!

YA NO ES TUYO CACHORRO-dijo la sombra- AHORA ES DE LA NADA, DE LAS TINIEBLAS…

No recupere mi reino para perderlo ante un fantasma- rugió de nuevo el león.

La sombra soltó un sonidillo extraño, como si se tratara de una risa contenida.

Simba rugió aun con más fuerza ante tal insolencia. La Nada tomó forma, un león de color negro, más aterrador que cualquier otro león que Simba hubiera visto, el genio demoniaco que fue Skar podría pasar por un cachorrillo perdido ante la maldad que emanaba la Nada.

LAS TINIEBLAS SON AHORA EL AMO Y SEÑOR DE ESTE LUGAR, Y YO LA NADA POR MANDATO DE ELLAS SE ADUEÑARE DE ESTAS TIERRAS- dijo la Nada.

Bhati rugió poniéndose al lado de Simba.

A ESE CACHORRO LO CONOZCO- dijo la Nada- ES EL LEÓN DE MÁS ALLÁ DEL DESIERTO, EL QUE ATACO A SU LEONA CREYENDO QUE ME MORDÍA A MI…

Simba miró de reojo a Bhati.

La Nada ataca confundiéndote rey Simba, no creas nada de lo que te diga esa sombra o cometerás el mismo error que yo cometí- dijo el león.

SABIAS PALABRAS- se burlo la Nada- ¿CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME CACHORROS? SUS LEONAS ESTAN DENTRO ATERRADAS, SI YO LO DESEO PUEDO HACER QUE ESTAS ROCAS- levanto la vista a lo más alto de la Roca del Rey- LAS SEPULTEN.

Ni te atrevas- rugió Simba con los pelos de la espalda erizados.

DA TU MEJOR GOLPE- retó la Nada.

Simba y Bhati se lanzaron contra la Nada pero era imposible el darle una mordida o dar un zarpazo en esa sombra, a cada ataque que los dos leones lanzaban la Nada los evitaba como si estuviera tratando con dos cachorros como se refería a ellos, Simba rugía y lanzaba zarpazos contra el aire.

Era imposible el dañar a esa criatura. De pronto las palabras de Mufasa vinieron a él.

"Solo los grandes reyes pueden detenerla"

Solo los grandes reyes pueden detenerla- dijo Simba en voz alta.

Bhati giro para ver a Simba después de que la Nada evitara de nuevo su ataque.

¿Eso que significa?- preguntó Bhati.

La respuesta llegó tan pronto como el león había cerrado las fauces.

La Nada pareció molesta, frunció el ceño mientras el frío aumentaba, la niebla cubría todo; Simba y Bhati tenían problemas para verse estando tan cerca.

Cuando la neblina se cerro sobre ellos la Nada enseño los blancos colmillos, tan afilados que hubieran sido capaces de rasgar con facilidad la gruesa piel de un cocodrilo. En ese momento todo se volvió oscuridad, una penumbra que solamente podía ser comparada a la negra piel de la Nada…

¿Bhati?- preguntó Simba en esa oscuridad.

Creo que estoy a su derecha rey Simba- dijo el león.

Simba giro a la derecha para ser golpeado por algo a la izquierda, el león gruño.

Ups, lo siento, entonces estoy a la izquierda- dijo Bhati- lo lamento majestad pero no veo nada…

Estamos igual, ¿Dónde está la Nada?- preguntó Simba tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad.

EN NINGUNA Y EN TODAS PARTES- dijo la voz glacial de la Nada- ¿CÓMO PLANEAN DETENERME AHORA QUE NO SON CAPACES DE VER NI SUS PROPIAS NARICES, CACHORROS?

Simba no sabía como detener a alguien que no podía ver, oler o sentir, sabía que estaba con Bhati, no quería cometer el error de atacar al otro león en lugar de la Nada.

"Simba"

Era la voz de Mufasa, estaba seguro, la había escuchado de nuevo; la escuchaba como si estuviera a su lado.

¿Quién hablo?- preguntó Bhati

Si Bhati también lo había oído entonces su padre estaba con ellos.

Mi padre- dijo Simba- estoy seguro.

Aquí- dijo Bhati agudizando los sentidos- hay más de tres leones…

Simba olfateo el aire, era cierto, había el aroma, no, el perfume de más de dos leones; y uno de esos aromas él lo conocía muy bien… la fragancia única de la melena del rey Mufasa.

La Nada también lo había sentido ya que gruño llena de furia.

Cuando el gruñido de esa bestia termino algo aun más extraño se dejo sentir, Simba sintió que algo que indicaba que levantara la vista, en ese momento las estrellas, los grandes reyes del pasado se hicieron presentes, todas brillando con una luz exquisita, era como si el sol brillara en la oscuridad de la noche, la luna no tenía un brillo tan hermoso como ahora brillaban las estrellas; y no era solo eso, sino que los astros parecían estar más y más cerca, parecía que estaban a una pata de la cabeza de Simba.

"No temas, hijo" dijo de nuevo la voz de Mufasa.

Simba giro a su derecha, y ahí de pie junto a él estaba el rey Mufasa, tan grande y magnifico como Simba lo recordaba.

El rey sonreía, Bhati solo atino a hacer una reverencia a los dos monarcas.

NECESITARAN MÁS DE UN REY PARA DETENERME- reto la Nada.

Ante ese nuevo reto por parte de la Nada las estrellas parecieron brillar aun más, se escucho un Pop, como el que se escucha al tronar una burbuja de jabón; Simba nunca encontró las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sintió ante ese espectáculo único.

Las estrellas habían dejado de tener esa forma luminosa y lentamente habían tomado la apariencia de leones extraordinarios.

EL Rey Mufasa, el Rey Ahadi, y el Rey Mohatu estaban acompañados de otros dos leones todos tan sorprendentes y magníficos que Simba los reconoció al momento…

Los grandes Reyes del Pasado…- dijo Simba con hilo de voz.

La Nada también lo sabía ya que su mirada denotaba la repugnancia de tenerlos frente a ella una vez más.

Ahora los únicos capaces de detenerle estaban presentes, y frenarían su avance costara lo que costara…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro.

¿Ya no sonríes, mensajero?- preguntó el rey Mufasa.

La Nada solamente apretó más la mandíbula.

Ahora frente a ella se encontraban los cinco reyes del pasado, el rey Simba y el león de más allá de las arenas del desierto.

El león negro se lanzó contra los otros reyes; los dos reyes del pasado que Bhati no recordaba sus nombres se lanzaron contra la Nada al momento.

Las mordidas y zarpazos no se hicieron esperar, la Nada por primera vez rugió de dolor cuando el león más majestuoso de esos dos logró darle una mordida en el lomo, al momento el otro león logró derribar al león negro.

La Nada solamente permaneció en el suelo unos leves segundos ya que apenas se puso en pie el Rey Mohatu se lanzo contra ella con un cabezazo que retumbo en esa oscuridad.

Cada rey emanaba una luz mágica que permitía todos pudieran apreciar la pelea. Simba no perdió tiempo, él y su padre se lanzaron logrando clavar las zarpas en las patas delanteras de la Nada.

Bhati sabía que con los reyes del pasado tenían posibilidad de ganarle a la Nada ya que ese monstruo parecía no poder con todos los ataques de los poderosos leones que tenía como contrincantes.

El rey Ahadi logró dar un corte en la cara de la Nada con sus poderosas zarpas, la Nada retrocedió un poco.

Bien hecho, hijo- dijo el gran rey Mohatu.

Mohatu, Ahadi- dijo el león más majestuoso- es necesario terminar con el mensajero.

Como ordene, rey Baba- dijeron a coro los reyes.

¿Rey Baba?- repitio Bhati- ¡Increible, usted es el primer rey de los leones!

El rey Baba asintió con una majestuosidad que Bhati nunca había visto en ningún otro león sobre la sábana.

Mi padre provoca ese efecto en los reyes y súbditos- dijo el otro león- mi nombre es Huba.

¡El rey Huba!- dijo Bhati sin poder dejar de mostrar su asombro- Rey Simba- Simba giro a ver a su amigo- ahora entiendo porque la Nada tiene miedo.

Tienes razón- contestó Simba junto a su padre- Sólo los Grandes Reyes pueden derrotarla.

La Nada rugió una vez más, era como si el siguiente round de ese enfrentamiento estuviera a punto de empezar. La sombra no se había equivocado, solamente escuchar el rugido de batalla de la Nada los majestuosos leones se lanzaron contra ella.

Era como ver al día y la noche pelear, cada que las mandíbulas se cerraban era como escuchar al trueno de la tormenta, los zarpazos por ambas partes dejaban cruentas marcas en ambos contrincantes.

El rey Baba tenía una herida en su pata derecha, pero en vez de correr sangre por la herida solamente un brillante mar de luz denotaba donde la Nada había dejado las marcas de sus colmillos.

El rey Mufasa, el rey Ahadi y el rey Simba tenían heridas menores por todo su cuerpo; solamente Simba y Bhati parecían cansados ya que los reyes apesar de estar lastimados continuaban dando batalla a ese emisario de la oscuridad.

Debemos encontrar la forma de detenerle definitivamente- dijo Simba- o nos convertiremos en uno más de los Grandes Reyes del Pasado.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Bhati tratando de apoyar su pata izquierda- pero ¿cómo podemos detenerla?

El rey Huba y el rey Mohatu continuaban lanzándose contra la Nada; en ese momento Simba lo vio, los Grandes Reyes del Pasado estaban arrinconando a la Nada, cada vez que esa criatura daba un paso hacia atrás se acercaba más y más al filo de la Roca del Rey.

El rey Mufasa asintió cuando su hijo se giro cómo tratando de darle a entender su plan a su padre.

Solamente así podrás detenerla, hijo- dijo el rey Mufasa.

Simba pareció dudar un momento, su padre lo abrazó con sus poderosas patas.

Eres un gran rey Simba- dijo el rey Mufasa brillando más que nunca con ese brillo de estrella- estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Gracias padre...- Simba frotó su cabeza contra la melena de su padre como lo hacía cuando era cachorro.

Ahora, hijo- dijo Mufasa separándose del Rey León.

Era momento de terminar con la Nada...

¡Bhati!- rugió Simba.

Entendí su majestad- dijo el joven león colocándose junto a Simba.

A tu cuenta joven rey- dijo el rey Huba.

Una- dijo Simba en voz baja.

El rey Huba y el rey Baba se aferraron a las patas traseras de la Nada.

Dos- continuó Simba.

El rey Mohatu y el rey Ahadi se lanzaron contra las patas delanteras del león negro.

Éste entendió que una vez más había sido derrotado; a pesar de tener las cuatro patas sujetas por los otros leones, la Nada aun logró levantarse con un rugido terrible.

¡Tres!- rugió con todas sus fuerzas Simba.

Simba, Bhati y el rey Mufasa se lanzaron contra la Nada.

Con un poderoso salto el rey Mufasa alcanzó la cabeza de la Nada, el león de sombras rugía mientras las zarpas del rey Mufasa se clavaban en su negra piel. Simba y Bhati dieron tal cabezazo contra el pecho de la Nada que éste perdió el equilibrio.

Tanto la Nada como los cinco leones cayeron en el abismo de sombras que se había formado en la orilla de la roca del rey.

Con un último rugido la Nada se perdió de vista.

¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Bhati.

El frío comenzaba a disminuir.

Simba no sabía si todo había terminado o si aun faltaba lo peor.

Es todo, hijo- dijo la voz del rey Mufasa.

Simba y Bhati se giraron, detrás de ellos estaban tan magníficos como sólo ellos podían serlo "Los Grandes Reyes del Pasado" cada uno brillando como una más de las estrellas del cielo.

Se ha ido- dijo el rey Baba- ahora joven rey- Simba hizo una caravana- reina con amor, justicia y bondad, las tierras de tus ancestros, tus tierras...

Los cinco leones rugieron y al momento con un brillo aún más magnífico desaparecieron.

Bhati no pudo soportar tanto brillo y tuvo que cerrar los ojos; cuando los volvió a abrir todo estaba como antes de que la Nada apareciera, en el cielo nocturno las estrellas brillaban como diamantes.

Eso fue increible- dijo Bhati.

Tienes razón, increible- repitió Simba sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco. Otro día

Simba y Bhati no podían creer lo que les había pasado; era como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, uno causado por comer mucha carne de gacela.

Ambos leones caminaron en silencio a la cueva donde estaban todas las leonas dormidas.

El pequeño Kopa era el único que estaba despierto entre las patas de su madre. Simba se acerco hacia su amada Nala.

El bebé león dio unos pequeños ronroneos cuando los bigotes de Simba le picaron sus mejillas.

Bhati se había quedado en la entrada de la cueva.

Muchas gracias por todo, su majestad- dijo el león

¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Simba alejándose un poco de su cachorro.

Bueno, no pertenezco a su manada- dijo Bhati

Vamos, después de esto eres parte de nosotros- Simba se colocó al lado de Bhati y le puso su fuerte pata en el hombro a su amigo.

No tengo palabras- dijo Bhati agradeciendo el hecho de pertenecer a una nueva manada.

Vamos, es hora de dormir- dijo Simba.

Bhati estaba a punto de entrar cuando una leona que parecía dormida dio un gruñido de advertencia.

Silencio, Zira- dijo Simba- es mi amigo- después dirigiéndose a Bhati- tenía mucho tiempo que no tenía un amigo que fuera león.

Bhati se rio de la ocurrencia, ya le habían dicho que el rey Simba tenía como mejores amigos a un jabalí y una suricata.

Zira gruño una vez más mientras su pequeño Nuka se acomodaba entre sus patas...

......................................................................................................................................

La Nada había abandonado una vez más las tierras de África; en otra parte, en otro lugar, en una tierra que todas las criaturas evitan lo más que puedan algo malo estaba pasando.

En la cima de la montaña Bauld donde las criaturas de la noche juegan con las almas de los condenados una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo.

Mientras los pequeños demonios de colores bailaban al ritmo de tambores y discos estridentes una dama de verde piel y traje negro con morado acariciaba las plumas azabaches de su cuervo.

De pronto entre los berridos de las demoníacas criaturas el aullido de un lobo se dejo escuchar, al momento una figura de humo negro se dejo ver entre las luces de los fuegos fatuos.

Llegas tarde, emisario- dijo la dama.

Su malignidad- dijo la Nada tomando forma de un lobo negro- sólo he tardado lo que el amo ha mandado.

¿Y el león?- preguntó la mujer.

Bruja Maléfica- dijo la Nada- el amo dijo que dejara la escencia de la maldad en las tierras de los leones después de la caída del tío usurpador...

¿Y lo has hecho?- preguntó la bruja.

Ya estaba ahí- dijo el lobo- solamente tuve que confirmarlo...

¿Y quién es?- preguntó Maléfica

Una leona... de nombre Zira- dijo el lobo.

El silencio que siguió fue horrible, todos los demonios de tamaño pequeño dejaron de bailar, los fuegos fatuos parecieron dejar de brillar y una enorme sombra, el enorme demonio amo de todas infernales criaturas se hizo presente.

Los ojos brillantes de Chernabog parecían más atemorizantes que otras noches.

Maléfica hizo una caravana.

El amo está complácido- dijo regresando a acariciar a su cuervo.

La Nada aulló una vez más, Chernabog desplegó las alas con maligna magnificencia, todos los demonios pequeños volvieron a su danza infernal...


End file.
